Such Extremes
by KentuckyWallflower
Summary: In which Stiles passes out due to illness and Lydia is there to break his fall. (Based on the prompt phrase "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes.") Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one was requested by TrueAlpha1124.**

 **...**

 **Prompt #38:** **"You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."**

 **Characters: Stiles Stilinski & Lydia Martin from **_**Teen Wolf.**_

 **...**

Stiles leaned back on the row of lockers behind him and heaved a heavy sigh. Eight in the morning was ridiculously early to begin the day, especially when you had to begin your day with a U.S History class. He hadn't slept well the previous night because he had been so sick, and he felt as if his head was about to burst from the pressure build up that his migraine was causing him. In fact, if it wasn't for the Chemistry test he had in forth period today, he likely would have stayed home.

"Hey Stiles." Lydia greeted as she walked towards him. "Are you alright? Because you don't look so good."

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." His voice sounded raspy in his own ears as he spoke.

"You don't sound fine, Stiles." The redhead said, concert written all over her face.

"Probably just a cold or something." He reassured his friend. "A minor case of strep at worst. Don't worry about me, I'll get a little rest tonight and I'll be fine.

"Are you sure? I think maybe you should take the day off, sweetie. Get some rest now, before it gets any worse."

"Can't. Chem. test today, remember?"

"Of course I remember. But You can't possibly get a good score on it if you're this sick. I'm sure Harris would let you make it up tomorrow." She told him, rummaging in her bag for her phone.

"I don't think we're talking about the same Harris here, Lydia." Stile said, slowly turning to open his locker and get out the needed books for his History class.

Lydia scoffed, reclosing her bag and turning the sound down on her phone. "Maybe he's not the most understanding teacher, but he's not completely unreasonable."

The sheriff's son stuffed his books and notes into his bag before slamming his locker door, wincing at the obnoxious loud clanging noise it made. "If he likes you, sure. But you seem to be forgetting just how much the guy. hates me, okay? And trust me, the feelings are mutual."

His friend opened her mouth to speak—intent on saying how ridiculous he was being, and that she was sure Harris didn't actually hate him—when Stiles cut in again. "I can handle one day of being sick at school. Besides, I'd rather just get this stupid test over with now."

"Okay." She relied, her voice laced with skepticism. "If you insist."

...

In U.S History, Stiles exhaustion and boredom had got the better of him. Twenty minutes into class he had drifted off into dream land, and when the bell signaling the class change sounded he jumped awake to find a puddle of drool on his desk. He did his best to dry it with his shirt sleeve, feeling a bit better already, before standing. As soon as he was on his feet, a new wave of nausea washed over his. His head instantly began pounding again, and he almost fell back into his seat. Rubbing the bridge of his nose and letting his eyes fall shut, he took a moment to focus on his breathing before gathering his bags and moving towards the door.

After making a quick pit stop at his locker to gather his math books, Stiles made his way to his Algebra class. He knew that Lydia would still be worried about him, and so he tried his best to put on a brave face when he entered the room.

"I took nap in history this morning." He began as he plopped into his seat besides the redhead.

"Did it help any?" She asked, peering up at him over her copy of _Wuthering Heights._

"Yea, a little." He lied.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." The girl smiled, "Now just imagine how much better you would feel if you took the whole day off to rest."

"Ha. Ha." Stiles answered bitterly as she returned to her book. "Hey, how far are you on that book?"

"Page 182. Why?"

"How?" He asked incuriously.

"What do you mean how?" She asked him, sighing and closing her book before laying it down on her desk. She wasn't going to be reading anymore now that Stiles was here.

"We just got that book yesterday."

"And? I like the book."

"How can you even understand that book? Or like it?" Stiles was still confused about that, and his migraine wasn't helping any.

"It's a tragic love story. And its about revenge. There's something intriguing about all of the characters being horrible people and trying to hurt one another. And, Catharine announcing 'I am Heathcliff' is all kinds of bazaar. I mean, what girl says something like that?"

"Uh," he said blinking, "I'm only on chapter two."

"Oh." His friend whispered as their teacher entered the classroom and began teaching, "Sorry."

…...

The rest of the class Stiles sat in silence, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to ease his pain. When the bell rang Lydia turned to face him.

"You lied, Stilinski." She said standing and gathering her things. "Your not feeling any better at all are you?"

"No. But I can handle it. I'll stay home tomorrow, but if I miss this test then I'll probably fail the class."

"Go home, Stiles. I can talk to Harris for you if you want? He likes me."

"No. No, I'm good. Really." He reassured her. Reassuring himself? Not so much. As the pair walked out of the room and down the hall towards their Literature class, Stiles couldn't help but feel as if the hall was spinning, like one of those bridges in a fun house.

 _Okay, maybe I'm coming down with the flu or something._ Stiles thought. _Strep doesn't cause dizzy spells like this._

It was then that his disorientation led him to walk into a door as it was swinging open. His wooziness partnered with the impact caused him to fall backwards. Lydia, baring witness to the action, instinctively reached out her arms to help break his fall. She knew she couldn't catch him, he was heavier than her and though she was by no mean weak, she wasn't strong enough to hold him up on her own. She was strong enough to slow his descant down though, and guide his falling body down slowly using her lap as a cushion for his head to rest on.

"Somebody go an get the nurse!" She called out to the students surrounding them before muttering a quiet, "'I'm fine,' my ass."

...

When Stiles came to, he was laying down on a doctors table staring up at a blank white ceiling. As he slowly turned his head to his right he saw an incredibly concerned Lydia Martin sitting in one of the chairs in the nurse's office. "What happened?"

"You fainted." The redhead replied, giving her friend a small playful smile. "Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

"Who ever said I wanted your attention?" He asked with a matching grin appearing on his face.

"You did. Frequently, since the third grade."

"Funny, I don't remember ever saying those words."

"Not directly." She told him, "But I've noticed the subtle hints. And the not so sudden ones."

"And you never said anything?" He asked her.

"Well of course not." The girl said, still wearing that same playful smile on her face. "What fun would that be?"

Lydia leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her friends cheek. "I have to keep you on your toes, after all, Stilinski." A blush immediately spread across his face and she couldn't suppress her laughter.

"You're missing class?" He asked as the nurse returned to the room.

"Miss. Martin diligently refused to leave your side until you woke up." The elder woman told him. "And now that he's awake, I believe you have a Literature class to return to, Lydia."

"Of course." Lydia replied standing up and making to exit the room. "Stiles, your dad is on his way to pick you up. Mrs. Willis thinks you might have the flue. And don't worry, I'll make sure I talk to Harris on your behalf. Just get some rest, and call me when you feel better."

...

 **A/N: Finished! I hope you all enjoyed the read. :) If you liked it, please leave me a review! I love getting them and they inspire me to update faster. Hopefully I can get some new chapters for** _ **Remnants of The Past**_ **up soon. Please, R &R! Mwah! :)**


	2. Tumblr Prompts

Okay, so I saw this prompt post going around on Tumblr and it looked kinda fun. So I thought I might give it a try. I'd love to write some One-shot drabble prompts for you guys, so feel free to take a look and pm me what you want. All of my fandoms are listed on my profile, but if you want something that's not listed then feel free to ask. If I've seen or read it I can still do one for you if you'd like. Thank you so much for all of the Faves, Follows, and Reviews. I love you guys so much.

 **"send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble"**

 **1\. "Come over here and make me."**

 **2\. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"**

 **3\. "Please, don't leave."**

 **4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"**

 **5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"**

 **7\. "I almost lost you."**

 **8\. "Wanna bet?"**

 **9\. "Don't you ever do that again!"**

 **10\. "Teach me how to play?"**

 **11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"**

 **12\. "I think we need to talk."**

 **13\. "Kiss me."**

 **14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."**

 **15\. "So, I found this waterfall…"**

 **16\. "It could be worse."**

 **17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

 **18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."**

 **19\. "The paint's supposed to go where?"**

 **20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

 **21\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"**

 **22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

 **23\. "Just once."**

 **24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."**

 **25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."**

 **26\. "I got you a present."**

 **27\. "I'm pregnant."**

 **28\. "Marry me?"**

 **29\. "I thought you were dead."**

 **30\. "It's not what it looks like…"**

 **31\. "You lied to me."**

 **32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."**

 **33\. "Please don't do this."**

 **34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."**

 **35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

 **36\. "I wish I could hate you."**

 **37\. "Wanna dance?"**

 **38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."**

 **39\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"**

 **40\. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"**

 **41\. "You did all of this for me?"**

 **42\. "I swear it was an accident."**

 **43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"**

 **44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."**

 **45\. "Tell me a secret."**

 **46\. "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."**

 **47\. "No one needs to know."**

 **48\. "Boo."**

 **49\. "Well this is awkward…"**

 **50\. Writer's preference**


End file.
